Intimate TadashixReader
by ChibiRaeRae
Summary: There's a little fluff for you guys, enjoy. I Do Not own Big Hero 6 or Marvel.


**So, since I already have a fluff of Hiro x Reader, I thought it was time I make another Tadashi x Reader and make it at fluff for you guys lol.**

It's been a few months since you started dating Tadashi, within those short few months you've seen quiet a few sides of the Hamada. You've seen him get frustrated, depress, even dominant at times; of course this wasn't shown til a few short weeks ago. Recently you and Tadashi had started becoming more intimate with each other. What once was sweet innocent cuddling, turned into a heated moment between you and him, feverishly kissing and pressing against each other. It was times like this Tadashi showed a more dominant side to him, and you loved it. His hands traveling up and down your body, wondering freely as his lips kissed yours feverishly everywhere and today was no exception to that.

Tadashi hovered his body over (y/n), as he was on his elbows and knees. One knee was on the right outside of her/his legs, and the other was between her/his thighs pushing them apart. His arms were laying against her/his sides, as his hands would push the soft fabric of her/his shirt letting their heated skins meet. Slowly inching his hands up and down her/his sides, while his head was nuzzled between her/his shoulder and neck, he would start kissing up her/his neck from her collar bone. He started pushing his knee against her/him and digging his nails into her/his sides playfully. Feeling himself building up on his end as if desperately wanting to get her/his responses louder. "Dam... I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back.." He breath out against her neck, as he started nipping at her/his neck lightly.

You felt yourself squirming under him lightly, as you lean your head back slightly into the pillow biting your bottom lip slightly. You had your eyes closed as you let out soft calm breaths, your hands guiding up his shirt and griping the bottom of his fabric. You would start letting out faint moans against his intense touching, angling your neck better for him to toy with. Your hands started guiding up him further, to the back of his head griping his hair and tugging on it slightly. "T..Tadashi Mmm" You said, letting out another small moan as you call out his name softy. "We should stop soon...Hiro will becoming home soon"

"No way.. It just started getting good, besides we can kick him out." He said, almost mesmerized by her/his scent nipping at her/his neck more. It was times like this he hated the fact that he shared a room with his younger brother. He would start to smirk to himself against her/his skin, as he spoke to (y/n) in a sultry voice. "Unless you think that's unfair, we can always close the panel and see how well you can keep quiet." His hands slowly sliding down to her/his thighs, underneath them his finger tips gently caressing her/his skin.

Feeling his finger tips tickling at your skin you gasp a little, letting out a slightly louder moan and grip the back of his head a little more."T-Tadashi.. Nn You're so bad" You mumble out, your face flush feeling heated.

"I can't help myself when you're this cute haha" He let out a small laugh against her/his skin, as he would start kissing up to her/his lips. Kissing them passionately and feverishly, he would force his tongue to slip pass her/his lips dominating her/his tongue with his. He would kiss (y/n) over and over again, as he grip the back of her/his thighs to hold her/him closer.

It was a numbing pleasure that you gave into, as you felt Tadashi being forceful with your lips. After a few minutes you both would finally part, panting for air. Your hazy eyes would look into his dark brown eyes, that were also foggy with pleasure. Slowly you both would bring a pleased smile on your faces; but behind that you both still wanted to go further. However you both choose to lay down on your sides facing each other, cuddling one another realizing it's probably best since Hiro would be coming home any minute. Also feeling you both might get in trouble with Aunt Cass for being so Intimate early in the relationship.


End file.
